Come on Closer
by Neck Romancer
Summary: Being leader of a guild of Assassins, you wouldn't think anyone could slip past you. But everyone's wrong about something.  OCxOC Yaoi warning!


Come on Closer

By iXiKuroNekoiXi

Though I was the leader of a powerful and large guild of Assassins, and everyone thought that no one could slip past me or be one step ahead of me, there was one person who was just that, one step ahead of me. Azrael Valentine.

I wasn't quite sure how he did it, but there were mornings when I would wake up alone in my bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling of my room. Azrael would be nowhere in sight. I would get up, go to the hallway, and see Azrael there, sipping coffee and reading over some files as if he'd just walked out of his room. He would look up, see me, and smile. "Oh, Alphonse. I was just about to give these to Grace, but since you're here, would you like to take a look?" he'd ask, and I'd take a look at them. He was strange, that Incubus. Because I could have sworn that he'd fallen asleep next to me last night, and this morning…I thought I was a lighter sleeper than that.

Then, after I was done with my work for the day, and the moon was out, stars shining in that inky blackness…I would go back to my room to get some sleep, open the door, and two bright blue eyes were there, glowing in the darkness of the room…the moon's light through the window would shine on his body, lending it's pale silver glow to his skin, golden hair shining like drops of sunlight in the darkness. He would sit on my bed, waiting. Always waiting. It made me wonder how long he'd been there, how he'd slipped past me to get in, how I hadn't sensed him in the room. He'd only smile when I asked, smile in that way that meant; _that's for me to know and you to never find out. _

Soon my fingers would be entwined in that golden hair, my lips against his as he laid me back down on the bed, straddling my hips as his hands explored my body, glowing blue eyes watching for any reaction he might get. His touch would set my skin aflame, every nerve ending in my body sending waves of pleasure through me. No one else could make you feel pleasure as well as an Incubus. He'd smile as I'd grip his arms, the pleasure shaking me to my core. He was so sadistic sometimes, taking it slowly, watching me writhe. Until I'd start to beg. "A-Azrael…please…" I'd say, wouldn't even have to finish the sentence. He'd give one last torturous movement, a roll of his hips, ever so slowly…before he'd kiss me, then trail kisses down to my stomach. He'd push down my pants, kiss my stomach, before that look of intent crossed his features, and I knew what that meant, what he was going to do, and suddenly and directly, he'd lick me right up my length, fingers curling around the base, stroking a little as he licks again, making me let out an involuntary whine, high pitched and needy, because he's been teasing me for so long…he laughs, softly, and it makes me a little angry. But all traces of anger are forgotten when he licks again, then swallows me down, his mouth so tight and wet…and oh god, it's so perfect.

It feels so good, the slow…slow suction working me in waves, dragging me ever closer to the edge, before Azrael suddenly stops, and I let out another involuntary whine, he laughs again, and I keep thinking of the ways I'm going to make him pay tomorrow, until I notice him rummaging through the nightstand drawer next to the bed, pulling out a tube of lube and smearing two of his fingers with it. I'm quiet, trying to relax, especially when he presses them into me at once, making me moan, he smiles, scissoring and curling his fingers to open me up. I gasp, my back arching as he hits that spot, and he still smiles that grin that I've begun to hate, because he may be nice, but I know that smile, he's smiling because he's got me in a position no one else can get me. He's got me at my most vulnerable, and he likes the feeling of power. I know it.

He removes his fingers, and I'm left squirming beneath him as he undoes his own pants, pushing them down and rubbing lube on his own length, before pushing himself inside me, slowly, ever so slowly, and it makes me moan, loudly, and I don't even care anymore, let Grace hear. He gasps, and I take his hands in mine, our fingers entwining when he gets himself in all the way, before rolling his hips, pushing himself deeper, hitting that spot that he's learned how to get to just right, and the pleasure is just overriding my senses, leaving me breathless and sightless, vision going gray at the edges. I feel like I'll pass out if I come, and I'm not very aware of everything happening right now. I can faintly hear myself whimpering as he shifts, gripping his hands tightly as Azrael angles himself just right, hitting that spot again and making me see stars.

Then, Azrael stops suddenly, and I make a noise that's so high-pitched and needy that it takes me a second to realize that's me making that sound. Normally Azrael would laugh at me, but I can see it, his eyes glazed over in that sex-stupid look, the glow in the darkness only making it look even sexier. He's breathless, looking down at me intently, and before I can ask why he stopped, he rolls his hips, pausing when I let out a desperate noise of "yesyesyesthere." And he tugs my hips up, pressing in deeper and grinds, slow and oh-so-good.

When I come, it almost catches me by surprise, so caught in a haze of pleasure, that I'm left clutching Azrael's hair, gasping for breath as my world goes gray, the pleasure overloading my brain, and faintly, really faintly, I can hear Azrael moaning my name, faintly feel him clutching my hips tightly.

The touch of something warm and wet on my stomach wakes me, prying my eyes open to see Azrael wiping a cloth over my stomach. "Hnnuh?" I mumble; the best I can do for words at the moment, which I think is an achievement, since I felt like my brain had leaked out of my head. Azrael sees me awake, smiles at me, before leaning over to kiss me, lips locking with his. He breaks the kiss, laughs softly again. "I was worried…you passing out immediately like that. You just went unconscious, fell back on the bed." He said, smirking. I smile, actually, really smile, pushing him away playfully. "You're a jerk, Azrael, we're breaking up." I mumble, and he laughs again as I turn away from him, curling up under the sheets. He curls up behind me, fitting his body to mine like a shell, arms wrapped around my waist. "I love you." He says, sweetly, and I sigh, smile. "Okay…we're back together." He laughs, squeezes me tighter before I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up, staring up at the blank white ceiling of my room, I get up, putting on some pants, before opening the door, and there's Azrael, coming out of his room, mug of coffee in his hand. He glances over to me from his coffee, smiles. "Morning, Alphonse." He greets me, and I wonder how in the world he slipped past me.


End file.
